<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вкус дыма by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826376">Вкус дыма</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers'>Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Райтобер-2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Smoking, Writober 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они вообще были похожи с этой своей собачьей верностью и надеждой на невозможное. Может, это и есть судьба всех Гленов?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Райтобер-2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вкус дыма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на writober-2019<br/>День семнадцатый: Вкус дыма</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В руке Гила была пачка сигарет и нераспечатанный конверт. Письмо хотелось сжечь, даже не вскрывая, потому что оно было от Ады. И пусть с Адой они сохранили тёплые дружеские отношения, и Гил всегда был рад её увидеть, он знал, что хоть в паре строчек, но мелькнёт то самое.<br/>Сквозящая в словах незримая тень надежды хоть раз поговорить с Винсентом, хотя бы узнать как он там, а не услышать, что он погиб.<br/>Иногда Гилберту хотелось притащить брата к Аде за шиворот, чтобы он перестал причинять ей боль. Иногда он думал, что Винсент в целом прав. Иногда ему хотелось в лицо заорать Винсенту, что он идиот — вот же, твой любимый человек, живой, дышащий, любящий тебя в ответ, так чего же ты делаешь, это же не будет длиться вечно. И он знал, что в последнем желании совсем не одинок — читал по глазам Лео.<br/>Они вообще были похожи с этой своей собачьей верностью и надеждой на невозможное. Может, это и есть судьба всех Гленов?<br/>Он зубами достал из пачки сигарету, засовывая её вместе с письмом в карман. Не сейчас, сегодня почему-то слишком тяжело. Может, после пары сигарет станет хоть немного легче, может горькая отрава разъест боль, завязавшуюся в узлы на сердце.<br/>Гил вышел на балкон, закуривая. Холодный ветер, гонящий серые тучи по небу, стремился затушить огонёк зажигалки, но Гил был упрямее. Упрямство это вообще единственное, что ему осталось, что было с ним всегда.<br/>Скоро краткие счастливые моменты его жизни станут лишь пеплом, да тянущим чувством под рёбрами. Но ничего, главное, что он всё ещё помнит.<br/>Он будет помнить всех — Оза и Алису, Брейка, дядю Оскара, Освальда и Джека, Эхо, Элиота, Шерон и Рейма, Аду. Его время — его проклятие, которое он сам на себя взвалил. Его память — его боль и главное сокровище.<br/>Тихо хлопнула дверь за спиной, и рядом встал Лео, безразличным взглядом провожающий опадающую листву. Они долго молчали, пока Гил курил одну за другой.<br/>— Помогает? — прошелестел не громче ветра голос Лео.<br/>— Ни капли, — честно признал Гил.<br/>Он не знал зачем продолжал курить, как не понимал зачем вообще когда-то начал. Тогда он тоже надеялся, что сигареты помогут уменьшить боль от потери Оза, но ведь после первого же раза выяснил, что ничерта это не приносит, кроме противного вкуса во рту, да приставшего к кончикам пальцев запаха, а всё равно продолжил. Не иначе как его упрямство не давало надежде, что в миллионный раз точно выйдет, истаять, как дым.<br/>— Поделись, — неожиданно настойчиво взглянул на него Лео. Да, теперь, как глава дома Баскервилль, он часто отдавал приказы, был решительным, целеустремлённым и планирующим всё наперёд, но перед Гилом он открывал свою мёртвую душу, таящуюся в ожидании чуда. У его чуда светлые волосы, голубые глаза, вспыльчивый нрав и самое благородное сердце на свете. Те моменты, когда Лео вспоминал счастливые дни, которые они провели вместе, были единственными, когда мёртвые серые глаза вновь превращались в ту звёздную круговерть, что так нравилась Элиоту.<br/>Гилберт молча протянул ему пачку и зажёг сигарету, наблюдая, как Лео морщится и старается не закашляться при затяжке. <br/>— Помогает? — вернул он вопрос, когда Лео почти дошёл до фильтра, и завис, наблюдая за опадающими с кончика искрами.<br/>— Ни капли, — отзеркалил Лео и горько усмехнулся, — но теперь то, как мне погано физически, хоть немного отражает, как мне погано в душе.<br/>Капля начинающегося дождя попала на тлеющий край, затушив его, и Гил подвинул пепельницу.<br/>— Стоит зайти в дом, — заметил он.<br/>— Конечно.<br/>Они оба даже не шелохнулись. В кармане плаща медленно отмокало письмо, которое он всё равно не хотел читать, и пачка сигарет. Гил подумал, что в следующий раз стоит купить две, теперь они нужны не только ему самому.<br/>Длинные волосы липли к щекам, отсутствующая рука фантомно ныла, а во рту таяло кисло-горькое послевкусие дыма, что было не горше чувства безмерной потери — они с Лео, словно отражения в искажённом зеркале, оба сейчас чувствовали всё это.<br/>Со смерти самых дорогих им людей прошло уже двадцать лет.<br/><i>Всего лишь двадцать лет.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>